Dans les temps anciens
by Pikanox
Summary: Yoochun, prince d'un grand pays, vit en compagnie de Yunho, le jeune maître d'armes du palais, de jaejoong l'enfant adopté par le roi ainsi que Changmin, fils du conseiller personnel. Un jour le prince Junsu arrive dans leur vie...
1. intérêt soudain

_Auteur :_ Pikanox

_Source, personnages :_ DBSK Junsu Xiah / Yoochun Micky

_Genre : M_

_Nombre de chapitres :_ Chapitre 1

_Hors sujet :_

Titre :

* * *

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand quelqu'un vint le réveiller. Une main le secouait sans ménagement alors que peu à peu ses yeux s'ouvraient.

-Yoochun ! Bouge, lève-toi il faut que l'on soit dans la salle d'audience dans une demi-heure.

Cette voix plus grave que la sienne appartenait à Yunho le maître d'arme du palais et l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

-Dépêche toi s'il te plait. Jaejoong nous attend à côté, il t'a même préparé les vêtements que tu devais mettre afin d'aller plus vite.

-Oui Hyung…j'arrive. Sa voix était encore très endormie et Yunho qui le connaissait bien se douter que s'il ne le levait pas de force il allait se rendormir comme à son habitude. Yoochun n'était vraiment pas du matin. D'une poigne ferme il lui attrapa le col de son haut et le souleva en position assise. Normalement un geste aussi déplacé lui aurait valu un châtiment, Yoochun était l'un des fils du roi, son statut de prince était donc bien plus élevé que le sien même s'il était un expert au combat. Le royaume qui appartenait à la famille Park était l'un des plus vaste qui existe et malgré tout beaucoup de petits pays rivaux tentaient de l'attaquer de temps à autre. Mais le point positif était que le roi était bon et généreux s'accordant tout le soutien de son peuple qui l'élever au rang de grand sage. Autour de lui une famille nombreuse l'aimait avec une ribambelle de courtisanes, la reine officielle et ses enfants. Yoochun était l'un des plus âgés, il avait 22 ans, lui-même avait 23 tout comme Jaejoong. Leur ami avait une histoire singulière, enfant adopté par le roi en personne qui lui avait permis de vivre au palais et d'avoir une éducation digne d'un véritable prince. Une bonne étoile avait dû se pencher sur son berceau en fin de compte. Leur aîné était d'une beauté saisissante ce qui lui valait le surnom d'androgyne, certains le comparant aux grandes divinités dotées d'une extraordinaire beauté. Cela avait ces avantages mais aussi ces inconvénients et les demandes pleuvaient le gênant énormément, lui qui était au regard des autres d'une nature discrète. Enfin…quand on ne le connaissait pas, bien sur.

-Notre petit prince est levé ?

-Non mais ça ne va pas tarder. Le rassura Yunho.

Effectivement après l'avoir secouer dans tous les sens, Yoochun se leva en courant voulant s'éloigner de lui, il partit s'habiller avec un grognement alors que Jae' faisait un clin d'œil à son ami et le félicitait pour son travail.

Un bruit se fit entendre à côté, la porte des appartements du brun venait de s'ouvrir sur le fils du conseiller royal, Changmin, leur cadet qui avait seulement 20 ans mais sa vivacité d'esprit et sa perspicacité l'avait élevé au rang de sous conseiller malgré son jeune âge, faisant la fierté de son père et de ses amis.

-Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda-t-il le visage soucieux.

-Nous oui, mais Yoo' se fait désirer. Rigola Jaejoong en désignant la porte derrière laquelle notre ami ne tarda pas à apparaître, vêtu de vêtements élégants et coûteux.

-Pourquoi dois-je m'habiller comme ça ? Que se passe-t-il aujourd'hui ?

Changmin poussa un soupir, Yoochun n'écoutait jamais quand les autres parlaient ou quoi ?

-Ce matin nous recevons les personnes qui vont assurer la sauvegarde de leur pays. En temps de guerre, certains royaumes moins imposants nous envois des « otages », en quelque sorte, pour être sous notre protection et ainsi nous pouvons les avoir sous notre coupe. En d'autres cas c'est pour protéger les personnes qu'on nous les envois car leur vie est peut-être menacée dans leur pays.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, ces « otages » sont d'un rang élevé non ? Sinon il n'y aurait aucune utilité à nous les envoyer.

Changmin se retint d'applaudir devant tant de perspicacité, c'était si rare de la part de leur ami mais bon il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. Il hocha la tête et fit signe de le suivre, l'audience allait bientôt commencer il fallait se dépêcher.

Yoochun prit place près de ses frères et sœurs ainsi que Jaejoong qui s'assit légèrement en retrait par rapport aux enfants royaux. Changmin se plaça au côté de son père alors que Yunho en tant que garde du corps de la famille royale se mettait non loin du roi et de son épouse. Malgré ses 23 ans il était le plus doué de sa promotion et il avait déjà combattu sur un champ de bataille ; son expérience faisait que l'on écoutait ses paroles pendant une attaque, même si certains tentaient de le défier il restait invaincu.

Un homme entra, sa voix s'éleva dans la salle silencieuse :

-Venu du pays de l'autre côté des montagnes au nord du royaume, les princes Junho et Junsu de la famille Kim, sont venus demandés audience au roi.

Les regards convergèrent vers la grande porte au bout de la salle, un geste du roi fit ouvrir les deux immenses battants et un petit contingent entra pour venir en face du trône. Ils s'agenouillèrent tous devant le monarque, afin de lui montrer leur respect.

-Relevez-vous. La voix du roi était douce.

Deux des hommes s'avancèrent, ils étaient les plus jeunes du groupe et leur ressemblance était frappante. Le plus grand des deux prit la parole, il se dégageait beaucoup d'assurance de sa personne, ses mots étaient bien choisis et sa carrure laissait sous-entendre qu'il était doué dans le maniement des armes. Sa démarche était aussi silencieuse et souple que celle d'un chasseur expérimenté.

-Ô grand roi, je me nomme Junho, prince et aîné de la famille Kim. Nous venons à vous mon frère et moi-même afin d'honorer un pacte fait avec notre royaume. Nous vous offrons nos personnes en gage d'amitié et de lien entre nos deux pays.

-Je connais l'accord et vous remercie d'être venu aussi vite, vous êtes les deux seuls héritiers de votre famille et je sais quel grand sacrifice fait un père qui doit laisser partir ses enfants. Pendant votre séjour ici, jusqu'à ce que les choses s'arrangent et que la guerre cesse, vous serez considérés selon votre rang. Vos hommes vont repartir pour votre royaume j'imagine, le roi ayant besoin de tous ses soldats. Sachez qu'il a fait le bon choix, ici vous êtes en sécurité.

Le roi se leva signe que l'audience allait se terminer, les deux princes le remerciant en s'agenouillant de nouveau.

-Qu'on les amène dans leurs nouveaux appartements, princes je vous vois à l'heure du repas.

-Oui seigneur. Répondirent en cœur les deux jeunes hommes côte à côte.

La salle explosa en conversation une fois le roi partit suivit de son épouse. Les quatre amis se rassemblèrent eux aussi, observant les deux jeunes qui n'avaient pas bougé et qui avaient l'air en grande conversation.

Junho avait l'air d'être l'aîné, son frère était donc Junsu. Il était plus petit d'au moins une tête et de corpulence plus fine. Il avait un visage plus jeune et, à un moment, il se tourna vers eux les observant à la dérobée. Son regard rencontra celui de Yoochun qui n'avait jamais vu des yeux emplis d'autant d'innocence et de naïveté, quand il vit que l'autre le regardait Junsu rougit soudainement et détourna la tête. Yoochun sourit, comme cette réaction lui plaisait.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça toi ? S'interrogea Jaejoong.

-Je sens que ça va devenir plus intéressant dans le palais d'ici peu. Pas toi Yunho ?

Yoochun avait vu que Yunho portait un grand intérêt à Junho, ayant sûrement capté la démarche de celui-ci.

-Oui, tu as raison. Approuva son ami.

Un homme vint interpellé les deux princes qui se firent emmenés vers leur nouveau « chez eux ».

-Si on allait faire un tour dehors ? Proposa Changmin.

-Oui pourquoi pas, qui veut tenter de m'affronter ? Lança Yunho aux trois autres.

Des regards plutôt apeurés lui répondirent. Chacun avait des souvenirs marquants sur leur « entraînement » avec le jeune maître d'armes.

-Promis j'irais très doucement…Jae' tu n'as pas peur de moi quand même.

-Aucune chance. Rigola son aîné qui le prit par le bras pour l'emmener dehors. Leur relation était fusionnelle et pour s'amuser les deux plus jeunes les avaient baptisé papa et maman. Jae', malgré son rang, aimait beaucoup cuisiner et il ne se gêner pas pour aller dans les cuisines royales, les serviteurs présents étaient habitués à le voir faire ses petits plats qu'il faisait goûter à ses amis. Heureusement pour eux, il était très doué et Changmin avait toujours un appétit d'ogre.

* * *

Ils marchaient le long d'un grand couloir au fond clair qui captait les rayons du soleil de midi. La chaleur se faisait sentir, les beaux jours étaient là. Junsu marchait à côté de Junho, son regard observant les alentours, les décors et l'ambiance qui s'en dégageait. L'homme les conduisant à leurs appartements marchait devant, le pas détendu ; ce n'était pas comme chez eux où les gens avaient la peur au ventre d'essuyer une attaque meurtrière pour leurs rangs. A la pensée des batailles auquel il avait assisté sans le vouloir, en simple spectateur totalement pétrifié, un long frisson lui remonta le long du dos et instinctivement sa main trouva sa place dans celle de son frère qui la serra doucement et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Junsu lui sourit en réponse, la chaleur de cette main plus grande que la sienne dissipait ses angoisses et cela lui suffisait. Il était heureux que son frère soit avec lui car il sentait que ce « séjour » ne serait pas de tout repos.

Leurs appartements étaient côte à côte, Junsu fit la moue, voyant qu'il n'était pas dans le même ; il n'aimait pas être seul et n'avait été que rarement séparer de son frère jumeau.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, personne ne nous empêche de partager la même chambre si ça peut te rassurer.

Junsu sourit :

-Pas du tout, je ne fais pas la tête et j'ai jamais dit qu'on devait dormir ensemble tu sais…

Le rire de Junho s'éleva alors qu'ils inspectaient leur nouveau lieu de résidence, l'homme l'ait ayant laissé seuls. Junsu croisa les bras et lui lança un regard noir.

-Je te crois Su', c'est clair que depuis le temps je n'arrive pas à lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Il reçut un coup de poing sur le bras.

-Mh toujours autant de force n'est-ce pas ?

-Hyung…Tu cherches à m'énerver ou quoi ? Demanda le plus jeune en tentant de le refrapper.

Sa tentative fut arrêtée sans le moindre effort alors que Junho lui bloquait le bras. Junsu, sentant le piège venir, essaya de se dégager mais il se retrouva parterre, son frère le surplombant. Il sentit une main passait sur ses hanches.

-Non, non, non…Hyung s'il te plait j'ai pas envie de jouer là.

-C'est sympa, à chaque fois tu commences puis quand tu vois que je prends le dessus tu me sors cette excuse.

-En même temps c'est plus de notre âge non ? Junsu tentait une diversion.

Junho lui sourit et sa main pinça les hanches du jeune qui se tordit ne voulant pas que cela continue.

-T'es toujours aussi sensible à ce que je vois.

-Tu profites de ma faiblesse, bravo le grand frère.

Un rire s'éleva alors que Junho le remettait sur ses pieds.

-Espèce d'idiot va. Bon on reprendra ça plus tard, que dirais-tu de sortir un peu ? Allons explorer le palais.

-On va faire un tour dans le jardin ? Je l'ai aperçu en venant ici il à l'air immense.

-Si tu veux. Répondit son frère.

Ils partirent donc ensembles, main dans la main, faire le tour du propriétaire, cette demeure si imposante et vaste qu'ils verraient désormais.


	2. Faisons connaissance

_Auteur :_ Pikanox

_Source, personnages :_ DBSK Junsu Xiah / Yoochun Micky

_Genre : M_

_Nombre de chapitres :_ Chapitre 2

_Hors sujet :_ La petite partie de musique que j'ai inséré dans ce chapitre est la traduction du premier passage que chante Junsu dans la chanson « _Mi Duh Yo_ » 3 I love this music 3

Titre :

* * *

Yoochun laissa errer son regard dans la partie du jardin où ils aimaient se détendre. Ce petit coin était un peu comme un refuge, le jardin ressemblant plus à une forêt par ici, les arbres touffus cachés une sorte de clairière avec, à côté d'un imposant rocher, une fontaine qui s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres. La végétation à l'état pur, il avait même dû faire donner des ordres afin qu'on laisse cet endroit tel quel et que la main de l'homme ne vienne pas dérangeait quoi que se soit. Le calme régnait en maître.

Pour le moment il se prélassait à l'ombre d'un imposant chêne alors qu'il observait ses deux aînés en plein « combat ». Yunho prenait souvent le dessus mais malgré les apparences Jae' était le plus musclé du groupe, il arrivait à tenir tête à leur ami qui adorait ça. Changmin, pour sa part, avait dû rejoindre son père pour un conseil important. Ah…le poids des responsabilités, si jeune, ça le faisait rêver lui qui était, il fallait bien l'avouer, plutôt paresseux.

-Yoochun !

-Mh ?

Jae' s'étala à côté de lui avec toute la grâce dont il était capable à cet instant, ce qui revenait à dire qu'il était tombé comme une pierre au fond d'un lac. Il était torse nu, sa peau bronzant dès qu'elle était en contact avec le soleil, et tentait de reprendre sa respiration.

-Il va me tuer si ça continue… Murmura-t-il avec un regard douloureux, ses yeux se plissant comme si cela lui demandait un effort surhumain.

Yunho arriva, torse nu aussi, tous deux étaient bien transpirants et Yoochun fut d'accord avec lui-même, le meilleur sport qui existait c'était la sieste voire ce que l'on faisait au lit. Le jour où il avait sorti cette théorie des plus intéressantes Yunho avait éclaté de rire, suivit par leur aîné qui lui avait pris la main avec un sourire plutôt aguicheur, et tout ça sous le regard effrayé de Changmin qui les avait traité un à un de pervers et qui disait qu'il ne les verrait plus pareil désormais. Décidément il en fallait peu pour le choquer le petit…

-Yoochun tu viens ou tu vas passer ton après-midi à nous regarder ? S'impatienta Yunho.

-Je pense choisir la seconde option qui me va très bien. Répondit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

-Il faudra bien que tu t'entraînes un jour où l'autre et crois moi je serais là pour assister au massacre.

-Pff, c'est du propre bravo, te réjouir de mon futur malheur, je suis sur que je ne suis pas aussi rouillé que ça et Changmin est moins doué que moi sur ce terrain-là, ce qui en un sens est plutôt rassurant.

Il reçut une tape à l'arrière du crâne de la part de Jae'.

-Changmin est très fort dans d'autres domaines et tu devrais suivre un peu son exemple.

Yoochun se leva, lui tira puérilement la langue et s'apprêter à s'avancer vers la fontaine quand il cru entendre quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-De quoi ? Demanda Yunho.

-Vous n'avez rien entendu ? Il n'avait pas rêvé pourtant…

-A part toi, non. Lui répondit Jae' avec un petit sourire hypocrite auquel son ami lança un regard perçant.

-J'ai vraiment cru entendre le son d'une voix…peut-être quelqu'un qui chantait.

-Qui chantait ? S'étonna le jeune maître d'armes. A part nous je ne connais personne qui sait chanter ici. Dit-il.

Il était vrai que le fait d'avoir une belle voix n'était pas quelque chose qu'il fallait absolument faire savoir, surtout pour un homme où le maniement des armes et les tactiques de guerres devaient primer en première position de palmarès.

Soudain Jaejoong se leva.

-Je l'ai entendu ! S'écria-t-il alors qu'il pointait du doigt le bout de la fontaine que l'on ne pouvait pas voir de là où ils étaient.

-Et bien allons voir. Proposa Yunho. Allons à la recherche de la mystérieuse voix qui à l'air de vous perturber.

* * *

Les trois amis s'engagèrent parmi les arbres, se glissant furtivement vers l'endroit d'où la voix leur parvenait mieux à chacun de leurs pas. Ils s'arrêtèrent à proximité et tendirent l'oreille afin de discerner les paroles :

« _Je crois... Je crois que quelqu'un peut tomber amoureux à la première vue  
Bien que je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas possible  
Je te l'ai juste caché parce que j'étais effrayé que tu veuilles me regarder comme si j'étais insouciant et pressé_ »

Ils se regardèrent de concert et sourirent. Ils connaissaient cette musique que l'on chantait souvent pour des petites occasions comme quand l'on voulait séduire quelqu'un. La voix était plutôt aigue, elle savait tenir la note et ne manquait pas de puissance. Yoochun s'avança et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que la voix, qu'ils auraient plutôt qualifiée de féminine, appartenait au jeune prince qu'ils avaient vu plus tôt, Junsu Kim.

Comme une réaction en chaînes, la sortie de Yoochun, du couvert des arbres, attira l'attention de Junsu qui cessa de chanter et posa son regard sur lui, ses yeux s'ouvrant en grands. Yunho et Jaejoong sortirent à leur tour et se mirent à côté de leur ami qui avait son attention focalisée sur l'autre prince tétanisé sur place.

-Junsu ?

Cette voix interrogative était plutôt grave et Junho apparût au détour du rocher qui était aussi haut que deux hommes ; son regard suivit celui de son frère et il vit ce qui avait mis fin à sa chanson. Instinctivement il se plaça devant Junsu, comme pour faire barrière de son corps entre lui et les inconnus. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Yunho qui s'avança vers eux, doucement, un sourire avenant sur le visage et les deux paumes levés en signe de trêve dans ce moment plutôt atypique.

-Nous ne cherchons pas à vous ennuyer chers invités. Nous cherchions juste la source de ce que nous entendions.

Junho eut l'air de se détendre mais son corps ne bougea pas d'un pouce, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre.

-Je crois que nous ne nous sommes pas présentés…Je me nomme Jung Yunho, je suis le maître d'armes de ce palais et garde du corps de la famille royale.

Les deux frères eurent l'air choqués, un garde du corps aussi jeune…cela ne se serait jamais vu chez eux.

-Bonjour, pour ma part je me nomme Jaejoong et je suis le fils adoptif du roi.

-Le fils adoptif ? S'étonna Junho.

-Oui. Sourit Jaejoong. J'ai une histoire plutôt compliquée mais se sera pour une autre fois si cela ne vous ennuie pas.

Junsu regardait Yoochun, celui-ci prit la parole sans le quitter des yeux.

-Je me présente à mon tour, je suis le second fils du roi, le prince Park Yoochun. Il finit sa phrase avec un sourire charmeur qui eut l'air d'avoir un bel impact sur Junsu qui baissa les yeux.

-Même si je ne pense pas que se soit la peine de me représenter, je me souviens de vous tout à l'heure, je suis le prince Junho, héritier du roi Kim.

Il posa son regard sur Junsu, l'incitant à faire de même.

-Bonjour, je me nomme Junsu. Je suis le second fils du roi Kim. A son tour il fit un sourire enjôleur qui plut beaucoup à Yoochun, il n'avait pas l'air que timide, finalement.

Ils leur avaient proposé de venir avec eux, là où ils étaient quelques minutes plus tôt, le meilleur moyen de faire connaissance étant encore de discuter. Les trois amis apprirent donc que Junho et Junsu étaient des faux jumeaux, la ressemblance était réellement frappante surtout en les voyant côte à côte et d'aussi près, même si Junho faisait bien plus mature que son frère, Junsu ayant gardé une apparente candeur que l'on lie aux plus jeunes . Ils avaient 22 ans. La seconde information correspondait bien à l'aîné mais pour Junsu se fut plus difficile de le croire.

-Tu es sur que tu as 22 ans ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Jaejoong.

-Bien sur, je sais encore mon âge merci…Son ton laissait clairement entendre qu'il n'appréciait pas la question. Yoochun remarqua la moue qu'il faisait, décidément il était bien mignon.

-C'est juste que tu fais bien plus jeune que Junho, tu as l'air beaucoup plus innocent aussi. Ajouta Yunho.

-Il n'est pas si innocent que ça.

Ce petit détail fit apparaître une tête choquée pour son petit frère et un grand éclat de rire pour leurs hôtes. Junsu lui frappa le bras.

-Franchement t'étais pas obligé de le dire ça, je passe pour quoi moi maintenant ? S'énerva le plus jeune.

-De toute façon si on doit rester là un petit moment ils l'auraient bien vu tous seuls, là au moins ils sont prévenus et fait attention en me frappant tu risques de te faire mal. Ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire supérieur.

-Hyung…La voix était menaçante. Junho s'amusait avec lui en grand frère taquin qu'il était, on pouvait être prince et savoir rigoler non ?

Junsu, sans attendre, lui sauta dessus, mais la différence de gabarit annonçait déjà le gagnant, Junsu se fit plaquait contre l'herbe alors que Junho s'asseyait sur lui. Cet acte aurait pu leur paraître vraiment très puéril mais entre eux, les vannes et actions du même genre se faisaient donc bon, c'était plutôt sympa à voir en fin de compte car c'est comme ça qu'on voit ressortir le caractère de chacun. Yunho, en bon expert, détaillait les gestes que faisait le jeune homme ; il avait indéniablement de grandes compétences et il se promit de lui proposer de l'affronter mais pas tout de suite. Il voyait bien aussi à quel point il protégeait son frère, leur rencontre en était une belle preuve avec la façon qu'il avait eut de se mettre en avant et là encore il avait bloqué Junsu sous lui mais sa prise était très douce, un peu comme lui-même faisait quand il affrontait Changmin. En parlant du loup, la silhouette bien connue du sous conseiller arrivait dans leur direction. Il s'assit sans se gêner outre mesure entre Jae' et lui et se présenta avec un naturel désarmant, leur cadet était étonnant. Junsu avait retrouvé une position assise mais ses mains étaient emprisonnées dans celles de son frère, un peu de terre s'étalait sur sa joue et une feuille détonnait, coincée entre ses cheveux courts d'une belle couleur noir corbeau

-Voici notre bébé. Rigola Yoochun, faisant monter le rouge à Changmin et lui fit pousser un soupir résigné. Il s'était surpris à se sentir obliger de détourner la conversation, ses yeux ne pouvant plus quitter le visage du jeune en face de lui.

-Hyung…Tais-toi s'il te plait. Le supplia le dit bébé qui ne voulait pas aller sur ce terrain là avec son aîné. Yoochun pouvait être très chiant quand il s'y mettait et il savait de quoi il parlait.

Jae' tenta de le retaper, mais le brun s'esquiva en rigolant.

-Attention maman attaque.

Yunho se leva avant que son ami ne réagisse et mit lui-même la fameuse claque.

-La main de la justice t'a puni ou si tu préfères papa vient de te mettre une bonne correction.

Un grand rire s'éleva de la part des hôtes à qui ce genre de saynète était ordinaire mais qui animait si bien le quotidien. Ils faisaient tout cela naturellement et en fin de compte les deux frères n'étaient pas choqués de voir des gens d'autres niveaux sociaux être si bons amis. Cela pouvait même être intéressant.

Junho lança un coup d'œil sur son frère et vit que la fatigue du voyage se faisait sentir, il se leva et remit Junsu sur ses pieds. Sa main passa sur la joue de son frère afin de lui enlever la terre qui y était resté. Junsu avait un petit sourire d'enfant face à ce geste.

-Nous allons nous reposer un peu, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

-Non bien au contraire, on peut se retrouver ici après le repas si cela vous dit. J'aimerais beaucoup faire un combat avec toi Junho. Yunho les tutoyait et le sourire de l'aîné des Kim lui répondit alors qu'il hochait la tête.

Les quatre amis se retrouvèrent seuls. Bizarrement tous les regards convergèrent vers Yoochun et des sourires moqueurs apparurent sur leurs lèvres.

-Et bien dites-moi suis-je le seul à l'avoir remarquer ou notre petit prince paresseux s'est trouvé une occupation ? Lança Yunho, son regard fixant l'endroit où se tenait Junsu et où Yoochun n'avait cessé de zieuter.

-Mh je crois qu'on peut dire qu'il t'a légèrement tapé dans l'œil. Sourit leur aîné avec ironie.

Changmin hocha la tête, il était arrivé, certes il y a cinq minutes, mais grâce à sa grande perspicacité et sa connaissance du caractère de Yoochun l'évidence lui avait sauté aux yeux rapidement.

-Vous n'y êtes pas du tout…je suis juste…curieux. Essaya de se défendre leur ami qui savait très bien que face à eux il n'avait aucune chance sur ce terrain-là ; mais sa fierté l'obligeait à se taire.

- Avoues ! Hurla Jaejoong en lui sautant dessus.

Yoochun poussa un cri sous la surprise et tenta de se défendre sous le regard moqueur de Yunho qui signifier clairement « tu vois il faut s'entraîner ». L'assaut fut écourté par leur cadet ou plutôt le ventre de leur cadet qui émit une plainte impressionnante faisant stopper tous mouvements et tournait vers lui des regards amusés.

-On va aller manger je pense, ça va faire plaisir à tout le monde. Changmin va se rassasier, moi aussi je commence à avoir faim et Yoochun pourra mater sans problème notre invité. Yunho était considéré comme un leader par rapport à ses amis et ses paroles le prouvaient bien malgré le regard meurtrier de Yoochun qui continuait de nier en bloc.

* * *

Junho était allongé sur son lit, à côté de lui Junsu était étendu de tout son long, son torse se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration la bouche à demi-ouverte. Il s'était endormi depuis leur retour et son frère attendait un peu avant d'être obliger de le réveiller pour qu'ils se présentent au repas du midi. Son esprit dérivait peu à peu vers leur rencontre avec ce groupe plutôt atypique, ils allaient bien ensembles, chacun avait un caractère propre et une personnalité prononcée. Yunho l'avait plutôt impressionné dans sa façon de parler, posément, choisissant ses mots et son regard toujours très attentif à ce qui l'entourer. Dire de Junsu qu'il était innocent était en partie vrai mais après une observation plus poussée il verrait vraiment le caractère de son cadet. L'innocence n'était qu'une apparence en fin de compte, même si le fond était bien là, Junsu pouvait se montrer d'une naïveté désarmante par moment ; le rendant très vulnérable…

-Jun…ho.

Sa tête se tourna vers la gauche et il croisa le visage endormi de son petit frère qui avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

-Oui Su' je suis là. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Mh, pas assez…j'ai faim. Soupira-t-il.

-Oui c'est vrai qu'il va falloir y aller.

Il se leva, suivit plus lentement par Junsu qui remettait de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et c'est avec un sourire qu'il se tourna vers lui le stoppant dans sa marche et braquant son regard dans le sien.

-Dis-moi…que penses-tu du prince que nous avons rencontré tout à l'heure ?

Le souvenir de Yoochun fit apparaître une légère couleur rose sur les pommettes de son cadet.

-De quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça tout à coup ? Feindre l'indifférence était une tactique comme une autre n'est-ce pas ?

Junho éclata de rire.

-La réponse à ma question se lit sur ton visage, il t'a fait une forte impression je me trompe ?

-Mais pas du tout…il m'intrigue c'est tout…Junsu n'aimait pas quand Junho arrivait à voir si facilement en lui, c'était presque vexant.

-Mh je vois je vois. Il t'intrigue ? Fais attention quand même, je sais que tu es un grand garçon mais tu restes mon petit frère. Son ton était devenu sérieux.

-Oh, ça va…tu es né dix minutes avant moi ne prends pas ton air pompeux. T'aurais fait quoi si ça avait été moi l'aîné ?

Junsu tentait de le distraire d'une conversation qui aurait pu être plutôt embarrassante pour lui. Il était encore vierge. Contrairement à son frère, qui lui faisait la morale sur un sujet aussi important selon lui que la première fois avec quelqu'un ; la découverte du plaisir charnel était une étape majeure dans l'apprentissage d'un jeune homme. Pourquoi se prendre la tête avec ça ? Il n'avait jamais trouvé la personne qui lui convenait malgré tous les efforts de Junho et de sa famille qui se désespérer de le voir à cet âge si peu attirer par la gente féminine voire même masculine. L'homosexualité n'était pas un tabou chez eux et un seigneur pouvait collectionner autant d'hommes que de femmes.

La réaction de son frère était donc naturelle en le voyant autant réagir à une personne, lui qui n'y accordait pas grand intérêt en temps normal. D'autant plus que Yoochun semblait être aussi réceptif que lui.

* * *

Jaejoong était confortablement assis sur un fauteuil, près d'une petite table basse où était posé un grand verre d'eau à moitié bu. Il avait fini de se doucher et s'était habillé. Le son de l'eau qui couler lui parvenait nettement et ses pensées dérivèrent vers celui qui se trouvait dessous. Yunho. Il pouvait imaginer les gouttes d'eau qui dévalaient son corps parfait et aurait aimé être l'une d'entre elles à ce moment précis.

-Jae' ?

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement et vit juste devant lui l'objet de ses phantasmes qui ne portait que son pantalon et qui avait un air étonné sur le visage.

-Mh ?...Tu as fini de te doucher, je n'ai pas entendu l'eau s'arrêter.

-C'est plutôt normal vu que tu avais l'air d'être loin dans tes pensées. Rigola son ami.

Jaejoong lui fit un sourire resplendissant.

-Oui surtout que mes pensées étaient focalisées sur quelque chose de très intéressant tu sais.

-Ah bon ? Fit Yunho, curieux. Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

Les lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes lui apportèrent la réponse. Il passa ses mains sur les hanches de son petit ami et le rapprocha de lui, approfondissant le baiser qui n'était plus aussi chaste qu'au début. Il caressait son dos et le bas de ses reins alors que Jaejoong s'accrochait à son cou, son corps collé au sien. A contre cœur ils se séparèrent.

-Il vaut mieux que l'on stoppe là sinon je ne réponds plus de rien et ce n'est pas le moment pour ce genre d'activités, on nous attend. Yunho était la voix de la raison décidément.

-Mh je t'écoute pour l'instant mais ne crois pas m'échapper. Dit son aîné, son sourire avait des airs de chasseur qui attendait le bon moment pour sauter sur sa proie. Cela ne dérangeait pas Yunho de jouer ce rôle.

Le leader finit de s'habiller et c'est en se lançant un regard doux qu'ils partirent vers la salle à manger au milieu du brouhaha incessant des couloirs comparable à une fourmilière qui se préparait à combattre le brutal hiver.


	3. Première approche

_Auteur :_ Pikanox

_Source, personnages :_ DBSK Junsu Xiah / Yoochun Micky

_Genre : M_

_Nombre de chapitres :_ Chapitre 3

_Hors sujet :_

Titre :

* * *

L'après-midi était bien avancée mais le soleil tapait toujours avec autant d'intensité sur leur petit coin de paradis, lui faisant prendre des allures d'enfers pour certains qui préféraient se réfugier à l'ombre des arbres. Yunho avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait et cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'il tentait de prendre le dessus sur Junho sous les conseils de Jaejoong assis en tailleur non loin d'eux, le haut du corps dévoilait, laissant le vent caressait sa peau halée. Un éclat de rire lui fit tourner la tête vers les trois plus jeunes qui avaient l'air de bien s'amuser ; après le repas ils avaient réussi à sympathiser et depuis Yoochun et Junsu étaient plus que connectés même si Junsu restait très réservé, d'ailleurs le pauvre Changmin en prenait pour son grade. Son appétit titanesque n'était pas passé inaperçu.

Ils avaient aussi découvert le rire si particulier de Junsu et les vannes allaient bon train sur ça. Junho s'amusait beaucoup en le voyant réagir autant sur ce sujet où d'ordinaire personne n'osait rien dire. Il était prince tout de même. Ici, la moindre blague le faisait rougir et bien souvent il n'arrivait pas à répondre sans dire n'importe quoi.

-Son rire fait penser au « u kiang kiang ». Tu ne trouves pas Minnie ? Questionna Yoochun.

-Oui c'est vrai, un rire machiavélique. Ajouta le dit Minnie.

-Mais n'importe quoi, je ne rigole pas comme ça ! S'insurgea Junsu même si en son fond intérieur il savait parfaitement de quoi il en retournait.

-Allons ne t'énerves pas pour si peu. Yoochun lui fit un clin d'œil qui le stoppa net dans ses remontrances.

-Ton frère est vraiment doué. Remarqua Changmin pour changer de sujet, il savait ce que c'était d'être pris pour cible par les aînés. Il était d'humeur compatissante aujourd'hui.

-Oui c'est clair que face à Yunho il faut être balèze, tenir aussi longtemps et le maintenir en respect tiens du miracle.

-Junho s'entraîne tout le temps. Répondit Junsu avec une pointe de fierté dans son ton qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles du cadet.

-Pourquoi s'entraîne-t-il autant ?

Junsu laissa son regard partir dans le vague alors que ses mains passaient au raz de l'herbe verte. Quand il prit la parole une pointe de tristesse accompagnée ses mots.

-Junho est l'aîné et notre père n'est pas en bonne forme. Il risque de prendre la succession plus tôt que prévu et il veut être parfaitement près autant mentalement que physiquement. Il aime être le meilleur ce qui l'amène à travailler beaucoup plus afin d'arriver à son but.

Bizarrement les deux amis eurent l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas que ça, le regard de Junsu était bien trop triste et on pouvait même y déceler des sortes de remords si l'on prenait la peine de bien l'observer. Mais pour le moment ils ne pouvaient se permettre de poser d'autres questions, sauf si le jeune décidait par lui-même de leur raconter, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir arriver. Qui se confierait à des inconnus que l'on vient à peine de rencontrer ?

Un certain malaise s'était installé entre eux, plus personne n'osant parler. Heureusement l'intervention de leurs aînés régla le problème ; même si la solution qu'ils proposaient ne les enchanter guère.

-Vous êtes surs de vous là ? Demanda Yoochun qui sentait que ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

-Oui, oui mon prince. Se moqua Yunho. Vous allez tous vous entraîner à nous combattre. Cela fera du bien à vos corps qui sont sûrement bien rouillés. N'est-ce pas…

Son regard était bien sur braqué sur Changmin qui se défendit en lui faisant signaler qu'il avait d'autres tâches à accomplir, qui était bien plus nourrissantes pour l'esprit que le fait de se battre toutes les cinq minutes. Yoochun eut l'air d'accord avec lui mais pour la seule et bonne raison qu'il n'aimait tout simplement pas faire d'effort qu'il considérait comme totalement inutile. Une exclamation de joie à côté d'eux leur fit tourner la tête d'un même mouvement. Apparemment Junsu n'était pas de leur avis comme pouvait le dénotait son grand sourire.

-Junsu ne t'emballes pas trop vite s'il te plait après tu fais n'importe quoi…Junho avait l'air de savoir de quoi il parlait vu son regard légèrement inquiet.

-Mais non voyons, je suis plutôt bon.

Yoochun évita de laisser dériver son esprit, sinon il ne savait pas s'il pourrait se contrôler, il aurait voulu vérifier ça lui-même.

- D'ailleurs c'est toi qui m'a dit que je n'avais plus grand-chose à apprendre non ? Continua Junsu.

-Il y a toujours à apprendre. Remarqua Yunho avec un grand sourire. Junsu n'avait pas la même attitude que ses amis.

-Yunho arrêtes de te la péter je t'en pris.

Yoochun avait dit cela avec une pose théâtrale sous les rires de Jaejoong et Changmin. La réaction de Yunho ne se fit pas attendre et Yoochun se retrouva parterre, fauché par une prise magistrale.

-Yunho n'oublies pas tu n'as pas le droit de tuer un prince. Même si celui-ci est le plus chiant du monde. Dit Jaejoong, espérant sauver son ami d'une mort atroce, tout en l'aidant à se relever.

-Oh, mais t'es con Hyung, t'as failli me casser une jambe !

Yoochun n'avait pas l'air très content et Yunho eut une pointe de remords en se disant qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin ce coup-ci, c'est vrai qu'il aurait pu lui faire très mal. Même avec son statut, il ne pouvait attaquer un prince, il fallait respecter les traditions.

-Ah, excuse moi Yoo'…

Ses amis se regardèrent, interloqués ; Yunho et les excuses ça n'allaient pas ensemble, il fallait qu'il se sente vraiment mal pour lui dire ça.

-Ok je te pardonne, arrêtes de t'excuser ça me fait froid dans le dos. Où est passé notre leader sans peur et sans reproche ? Dit Yoochun soudain mal à l'aise.

Cette petite appellation apaisa le groupe et fit rire Yunho.

-Bon les enfants c'est l'heure de l'entraînement ! Cria Jaejoong. Il prit Yunho par le bras et partit vers le centre de la clairière, suivit du reste du groupe. Yunho fit les équipes du « premier tour » car l'avantage d'être nombreux était que l'on pouvait rencontrer d'autres adversaires. Nous avions donc Yunho contre Changmin, Jaejoong contre Junsu et Junho serait avec Yoochun. Cela se passa plutôt rapidement leur niveau n'étant pas des plus élevés même si Junsu se démarquait plutôt pas mal contre leur aîné, notamment grâce à sa vitesse. Il était le plus petit de taille mais contrairement aux apparences cela lui conférait une meilleure rapidité de mouvements et ayant les genoux plus près du sol il arrivait à faire pivoter son corps plus vite que la moyenne. Junho était fier de lui et content que son frère est suivi ses conseils aussi assidûment. Mais son adversaire réussit malgré tout à leur faire tomber, signant l'arrêt du combat.

-Bravo Junsu, tu te débrouilles vraiment bien. Sourit Jaejoong alors qu'il lui tendait sa main. Un grand sourire lui répondit.

-Junsu ! Mets toi avec Yoochun s'il te plait.

L'appelé se retourna vers son frère et Yunho.

-Pourquoi ?

C'était sorti tout seul. Junho se foutait de lui ou quoi ? Apparemment oui mais en même temps il était obligé de lui obéir, cela aurait parut suspect qu'il ne veuille pas affronter l'autre prince et ceci pour quelles raisons ? « Non désolé, il me fait trop d'effet pour que je n'ose le toucher et l'approcher. » ou bien « Vu le regard qu'il me lance j'ai peur de finir en plat de résistance » Mh c'est sur que l'impact de ces paroles ne servirait à rien ici, c'est donc avec la sensation d'être devenu rouge qu'il s'avança vers son adversaire qui le regardait en souriant. Lui aussi avait l'air de lire en lui…mais si pour Junho s'était habituel pour une personne rencontré le matin même c'était très troublant.

* * *

Le vent s'était levé, amenant de la fraîcheur, mais ce n'était pas lui qui était responsable de la chair de poule qui courait sur sa peau ; un long frisson lui remonta le long du dos alors qu'il se tenait face à Yoochun. C'était la première fois où ils étaient réellement face à face, quelques centimètres les séparant. Il aurait pu le toucher rien qu'en tendant le bras mais au lieu de ça il restait figé, attendant que l'autre fasse ou dise quelque chose. Yoochun le regardait avec un petit sourire :

-On commence ?

Junsu hocha la tête et se mit en position. Il fut rapide, ne voulant pas s'éterniser et le fit tomber au sol. La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu fut le fait que Yoochun l'agrippa par le poignet et il lui tomba dessus. Junsu poussa un cri alors que son corps s'écrasait sur celui de l'autre prince. Il tenta de se redresser mais la position dans laquelle ils se trouvèrent fit réagir leur corps en ébullition ; Junsu était assis sur le bas-ventre de Yoochun, les mains sur son torse n'osant plus bouger.

-Je…je…Tenta-t-il alors qu'il sentait son visage chauffer.

Sans crier garde Yoochun retourna la situation et le fit basculer sur l'herbe, inversant leur position et se coucha sur lui.

-Désolé, mais je me sens mieux au-dessus. Dit-il avec son éternel petit sourire mais son regard était empli de douceur.

Junsu ne savait plus quoi penser, son esprit se perdant dans son regard alors que Yoochun se faisait la réflexion qu'il voyait très bien son reflet dans les yeux grands ouverts du plus jeune.

-Tu n'essaies pas de te défendre Su' ? Demanda Yoochun en faisant durer le petit surnom quelques secondes de trop sur sa langue aimant sa résonance.

Junsu ne se formalisa pas de ça ; il aurait aimé faire quelque chose mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus, tout cela était nouveau pour lui, il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti quoi que se soit avec une autre personne. Yoochun était près de lui, beaucoup trop près pour son propre bien il le savait mais pourquoi donc voulait-il encore s'approcher ? Il ne savait pas quelle attitude adoptée et cela commencer à l'embarrasser au plus haut point. Il sentait son corps qui peu à peu réagissé à la proximité de la chaleur que dégageait celui au-dessus de lui ; son cœur accéléra alors qu'il le voyait s'approchait de son visage.

Plus loin la scène n'était pas passée inaperçue, bien au contraire. Les quatre spectateurs avaient assisté à l'échange et au retournement de situation et là ils observaient la suite d'un œil fort curieux, même Changmin, qui d'ordinaire aurait dit avec raison que cela ne les regarder pas, attendait de voir ce qui aller bien pouvoir se passer. Seul Junho avait l'air plutôt inquiet.

-Je ne le sens pas vraiment…votre ami est trop entreprenant.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'étonna Jaejoong. C'est bien toi qui les as mis ensembles non ?

-Oui oui je l'admets mais je ne pensais pas que ça irait dans ce sens là…

-De quoi tu as peur exactement ? Demanda Yunho.

-De la réaction de Junsu. Il n'a jamais été dans ce genre de situation et Yoochun est bien trop rapide dans ses actes. Je n'est rien contre le fait de les voir comme ça alors qu'ils se parlent depuis quelques heures mais connaissant mon frère il va paniquer.

La prédiction de Junho arriva au même moment qu'un « clac » retentissant. Junsu venait tout bonnement de gifler Yoochun. Il l'avait repoussé et était partit en courant en direction du palais.

-Aie…Murmura Junho, qui d'une main lasse se cacha les yeux.

Les trois autres auraient bien ri devant la tête de Yoochun, c'était une grande première pour lui de se faire repousser par quelqu'un, homme ou femme mais il avait pour le moment l'air trop choqué.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je vais arranger ça avec Junsu, il viendra lui présenter ses excuses. Promit Junho qui partait en courant dans la direction que son frère avait empruntée plus tôt.

-Hé bé ça alors…Jaejoong explosa de rire quand il vit Yoochun venir vers eux, la mine dépité et perplexe.

-Putain, arrête Jae' c'est pas marrant ça fait vachement mal, il n'y ait pas allé de main morte. Marmonna Yoochun tout en se massant sa joue endolorie. Je comprends pas ce qu'il lui a pris…ça avait bien commencé, enfin, de mon point de vue apparemment.

-J'espère que ta fierté n'a pas été trop bafoué. Ironisa Yunho.

-Pff, comme c'est malin. J'imagine que vous avez tout vu ?

-Oui. Répondis Changmin. Superbe claque soit dit en passant.

-Mais vous me m'emmerdez tous les trois. Je viens de me faire repousser par quelqu'un que je connais à peine, que je croyais sur la même longueur d'onde que moi ; en plus de ça il m'a frappé et vous vous rigolez comme des idiots…

Ses amis ne purent se retenir plus longtemps et un grand éclat de rire s'éleva dans la clairière jusque là assez silencieuse. Voir Yoochun en colère était toujours quelque chose de drôle, aller savoir pourquoi…

-Bon quand vous aurez fini de vous foutre de moi peut-être pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi il a fait ça…je vous ai vu parler avec son frère.

-C'est étonnant que tu veuilles savoir ça. Remarqua Yunho. D'habitude tu les as déjà dans ton lit, c'est le fait qu'il t'est repoussé qui t'énerves à ce point ? Ou bien tu veux vraiment arriver à tes fins.

-Mais tu me fais passer pour quoi là ? Je suis pas nymphomane je te signale.

-Oui lui c'est différent c'est ça ? Murmura doucement Jaejoong qui voyait clair dans le jeu de son ami. On va peut-être arriver à tirer quelque chose de toi au final.

Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe en rond profitant que la tension soit retombée. La fraîcheur commençait à arriver les soulageant de la lourdeur de la journée.

-Je me suis penché pour l'embrasser, c'était un très bon moment mais d'un coup j'ai carrément vu qu'il avait peur. Sérieux, je dois avouer que ça m'a choqué ; je ne pensais pas lui faire cet effet là, surtout que personne ne s'est jamais plein à ce que je sache. Yoochun raisonnait tout seul à voix haute.

-Yoo'…tais-toi deux minutes qu'on puisse t'expliquer. Tenta Changmin

Apparemment ça avait marché car il avait désormais toute l'attention de son ami qui avait l'air de vraiment vouloir comprendre ; pour une fois qu'il s'intéressait réellement à quelque chose ou en l'occurrence à quelqu'un il valait mieux battre le fer lorsqu'il était chaud n'est-ce pas ?

-D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre des paroles plutôt rares de Junho, son frère n'a jamais connu l'amour autant charnel qu'affectif.

-Il est vierge ? La question de Yoochun eut l'air de lui faire réaliser un truc, un sourire idiot s'étala sur ses lèvres.

-Oui Yoo' c'est comme ça qu'on dit oui. Dit ironiquement une fois encore Yunho. On peut savoir à quoi tu penses pour faire une telle tête ?

-Mais c'est fou ça il a quel âge ? Le mien non ? Et il n'a jamais connu le plaisir des activités au lit ?

-Oui c'est sur on est pas tous comme toi tu sais. Soupira Changmin.

-Et bien au moins tu seras plus tout seul Minnie ! S'écria Yoochun qui avait visé juste, leur cadet n'ayant pas le temps pour une petite amie selon ses dires.

-T'es chiant Hyung. Répliqua son ami qui ne s'y attendait pas. Je comprends qu'il t'est frappé, tu es allé beaucoup trop vite. Comme d'habitude finalement…

-Changmin n'en rajoute pas s'il te plait. Ordonna Yunho.

-Oui papa. Rigola le jeune qui avait compris le message que malgré leur amitié des oreilles indiscrètes pouvaient traînés dans le coin et lui créer des problèmes sur la façon de s'adresser à une personnalité de la famille royale.

Jaejoong observait Yoochun, il était sur qu'une idée lui trottait en tête et qu'il ferait tout pour la mettre en pratique.

-Tu vas faire quoi avec Junsu ?

Yoochun se tourna vers lui un sourire illuminant son visage ; il lui fit un clin d'œil, se leva et partit vers le palais tout en leur disant qu'ils se retrouvaient plus tard.

-Hum je sens que ça ne va pas être triste dans les jours qui viennent. Dit Jaejoong mystérieusement, ne doutant pas qu'ils serraient tous au courant des évènements qui allaient suivre.

* * *

Junsu courait, ses jambes l'emmenèrent à l'appartement mis à leur disposition et lorsqu'il allait refermer la porte il aperçut Junho qui arrivait vers lui. Son cœur rata un battement. Il avait frappé leur hôte, prince de surcroît et ils n'étaient arrivés que depuis le matin même. Mais dans quelle galère s'était-il fourré ? Junho allait être si déçu, il allait encore lui faire de la peine, comme ce jour-là…où tout avait été de sa faute. Malgré les dires de son frère il savait qu'il lui en voulait, rien qu'à cette pensée les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il se laissa glisser au sol, le dos contre le mur s'entourant les jambes de ses bras et cacha son visage entre ses genoux. Il se sentait si inutile. Junho n'avait pas besoin de lui pour exister. Il s'accrochait et au final le gêner plus qu'autre chose. Le remord le rongeait et bien souvent il cachait ses sentiments afin de n'inquiéter personne.

-Junsu. La voix était douce, Junho s'était accroupi en face de lui. Junsu regarde moi s'il te plait.

Il se replia un peu plus sur lui-même. Finalement Junho passa sa main sous son menton et la lui leva de force mais avec beaucoup de douceur. Il était face à lui-même ; ce visage qu'il connaissait par cœur, la personne qu'il aimait le plus, son petit frère qu'il avait juré de protéger envers et contre tout. Si semblable et si différent. Junho ne dit rien et l'observa calmement.

-Je suis désolé. Articula difficilement Junsu qui n'osait pas le regarder.

-Su'…Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne pense pas qu'il t'en tiendra rigueur. Ses amis ont rigolé et quand je suis parti il avait l'air choqué mais pas en colère.

-Mais Hyung…j'ai frappé notre hôte. C'est impardonnable, c'est le prince d'un grand pays.

-Si tu l'as frappé c'est sûrement qu'il l'a mérité. Rigola Junho.

Il essayait de le rassurer en priant pour que son propre jugement soit juste ; Junsu en tout cas eu l'air de le croire et un faible sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Junho lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement et l'aida à se relever.

-Comment je dois me comporter maintenant face à lui ? S'inquiéta-t-il, ses larmes coulant toujours en pensant aux conséquences possibles de son acte irréfléchi.

Junho n'eut pas le temps de répondre que quelqu'un frappait à leur porte ; il donna la permission d'entrer et Yoochun apparut derrière le gros battant de bois sculpté. Junsu se tendit, il aurait aimé disparaître à l'instant.

-Excusez moi de vous déranger mais puis-je parler seul à seul avec Junsu ?

Junho l'observa puis se tourna vers son frère qui tournait la tête de droite à gauche signifiant bien le fond de sa pensée mais il ne pouvait refuser, c'est donc à contre cœur qu'il les laissa seuls se retournant une dernière fois pour lancer un regard à son frère. La porte se referma. Le silence se fit. Yoochun pouvait entendre le chant des oiseaux qui faisait la cour à leur compagne sur les grands arbres en face de l'ouverture du balcon. Le soleil éclairait la pièce jouant avec les ombres du mobilier et renvoyait ses rayons sur le mur en une multitude d'éclats de couleurs vives. Junsu se tenait là où son frère l'avait laissé, n'osant pas bouger tel un animal effrayé. Oui, il ressemblait à un jeune chat sauvage qui venait parfois lui rendre visite dans la clairière. On pouvait penser qu'il était trop faible pour survivre dans la nature mais ce n'était qu'un moyen de mieux amener sa proie vers lui. Yoochun était sur que son invité n'était pas qu'une personne craintive comme il le voyait pour le moment. Il fallait un temps d'adaptation et un peu d'apprivoisement. Il voulait bien jouer le rôle de l'éducateur.

-Junsu, je viens pour parler un peu avec toi et éclaircir certains points. On peut s'asseoir ?

Junsu hocha la tête et s'installa sur le canapé, l'autre se trouva à quelques centimètres de lui, leurs genoux se touchant.

-Je ne t'en veux pas pour la gifle tu sais. Commença Yoo' calmement, le domptage de l'animal commençait.

-je suis vraiment désolé. Dit Junsu en baissant la tête.

-Je pense que c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Je suis trop rapide dans mes actes mais…

Il avait son attention et se demanda s'il fallait vraiment continuer à se dévoiler face à un inconnu mais après tout il fallait bien qu'il y en ait un qui fasse le premier pas non ? Sinon ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais…

-Je…si j'ai agis comme ça c'étais pour une raison bien précise.

-Tu as voulu m'embrasser. Je pense avoir compris la raison. Junsu avait dit ça avec une pointe d'ironie mais Yoochun perçut quelque chose d'autre, de la tristesse. L'incompréhension dû se lire sur son visage car Junsu se sentit obliger d'ajouter :

-Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'avec ton statut tu ne couches pas avec qui tu veux ? Désolé mais je ne suis pas décidé à devenir un trophée de plus. Finit-il en voulant se lever.

Yoochun le retint par le bras et le força à se rasseoir à côté de lui, hum il se dévoilait enfin. Junsu était loin d'être idiot et ça lui plaisait encore plus. Il était temps d'attaquer afin de mettre son plan à exécution.

-Tu insinues que tu voudrais être plus que cela pour moi ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire coquin.

Le superbe rouge dont se parèrent les joues du plus jeune lui confirma son intuition et son sourire s'agrandit.

-Junsu j'ai bien vu que je ne te laissais pas indifférent mais pour tout t'avouer je suis dans le même cas que toi…Dit-il piteusement.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois venu ici. D'ordinaire je m'en contrefiche mais là je…comment dire…tu m'attires.

Yoochun avait joué la carte de la totale franchise pour espérer le convaincre et l'apprivoiser un peu, car tout commence avec la confiance parait-il. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il se sentait si vulnérable, comme ses amis auraient ri devant ce spectacle mais bizarrement il s'en fichait pas mal. Junsu avait un petit air perdu qui lui allait très bien et le faisait complètement craqué. Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Son cœur battait alors qu'il attendait un signe de sa part approuvant ses paroles. Il se décida finalement à lui demandait la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'ils étaient face à face.

-Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

Junsu le regarda alors qu'il s'avançait doucement vers lui. Yoochun posa une des ses mains sur sa joue, sentant la chaleur et la douceur de cette peau qui lui faisait tant envie ; il en profita même pour effacer les traces des larmes qu'il avait fait couler plus tôt.

-Je…je n'ai jamais…

-Embrasser ? Finit Yoo' pour lui, comme Jaejoong aurait été content de le voir si mature, s'il y avait bien un domaine où il était doué c'était pour mettre à l'aise les autres et savoir comment être une fois seul à seul.

Un petit hochement de tête lui répondit. Junsu n'avait pas dit non, son cœur s'emballa à cette idée.

-C'est facile, je peux t'apprendre si tu veux. Sourit-il. Laisse toi aller et suis moi d'accord.

Il se pencha vers lui et doucement posa ses lèvres sur les siennes ; ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il goûtait la texture si particulière de la peau à cet endroit. Malgré toutes ses « conquêtes » Yoochun voulait bien avouer que Junsu avait les lèvres les plus douces qu'il n'eut jamais touché. La première étape était passée et selon lui se prendre une gifle valait bien un baiser mais il quitta ses lèvres à contre cœur. Il devait aller lentement.

-Alors ? Ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser mais bon.

-C'était…bizarre.

-Bizarre ? Yoochun rigola devant tant de candeur. Nos lèvres se sont justes touchées tu sais, le meilleur reste à venir.

A ces paroles Junsu rougit sachant pertinemment à quoi il faisait allusion.

-On continue ? Je vais te faire découvrir autre chose si tu le permets. Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Ferme les yeux.

Junsu s'exécuta avec une pointe d'appréhension ; de nouveau il sentit les lèvres de Yoochun sur les siennes, son cœur battait frénétiquement et il se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas l'entendre. Ses deux mains se posèrent sur le torse en face de lui, s'agrippant au tissu alors que Yoochun se rapprochait de plus en plus. Ce coup-ci il sentit quelque chose lui caressait les lèvres. C'était la langue du prince qui léchait sa lèvre supérieure alors que parfois des dents lui mordillaient celle du bas. Junsu ouvrit les yeux et rencontra un regard brûlant de désir au moment où Yoochun l'insérait dans sa bouche. La sensation était étrange alors qu'il emmenait la sienne dans un subtil ballet. Il referma les yeux et profita de cet apport de nouvelles impressions. Le baiser se termina au manque d'air et Junsu rougit devant ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Un petit bisou sur le coin de la bouche le ramena à la réalité et son cœur s'emballa devant le visage de Yoochun si paisible et serein qui tentait de sonder son âme à la recherche d'un consentement. Il lui fit un petit sourire auquel il répondit.

-Ton premier baiser était-il bien ? S'enquit-il

-Oui. Répondit le jeune franchement.

Yoochun l'observa attentivement, il passa des yeux marron plus clairs que les siens rempli d'innocence, aux hautes pommettes pour finir sur la bouche pleine et rose.

-Tu es vraiment mignon. Conclut le prince à haute voix gênant son vis-à-vis.

Yoochun posa son front contre celui de Junsu, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et plus rien n'eut d'importance pour eux. L'impression d'être seuls au monde les pris alors que la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrait sur leurs amis, Junho compris. Le silence se fit de nouveau alors qu'ils relevaient la tête avec un immense sourire pour Yoo' et un petit regard gêné pour Su'. Le bon point était que tout le monde était au courant de la situation maintenant.

* * *

Mais quelqu'un d'autre avait vu la scène, perché sur un arbre qui le cachait de ses branches épaisses et recouvertes de feuilles vertes. Il avait assisté à tout alors que son but de départ n'était que d'espionner les deux princes arrivés le matin même. Un travail lui avait été confié et il semblait que la chance était de son côté. Faire disparaître l'héritier du pays voisin afin de servir les intérêts de son maître était un projet qui avait l'air plutôt facile. Le prince Junho avait un gros point faible…son frère. Et le fait d'avoir vu le rapprochement entre ces deux-là allait lui être utile en cas de besoin, le chantage étant toujours à la mode, surtout en dernier recours. Un sourire pervers s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il passait sa langue dessus. Que le jeu commence et que le meilleur gagne.


	4. Début de question

_Auteur :_ Pikanox

_Source, personnages :_ DBSK Junsu Xiah / Yoochun Micky

_Genre : M_

_Nombre de chapitres :_ Chapitre 4

_Hors sujet :_

Titre :

_Une semaine plus tard_

D'habitude il était réveillé par le chant des oiseaux mais ce coup-ci la douce mélodie venait bien de quelqu'un Yoochun se réveilla complètement quand son esprit embrumé par le sommeil réalisa à qui elle appartenait. Son balcon donnait sur un petit jardin privé que seuls ses amis occupés sous sa permission. Il se leva et uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon s'approcha. C'était bien Junsu qui chantait avec un air heureux sous les yeux protecteurs de son frère qui discutait avec Jaejoong et Yunho. De là où il était il pouvait rester cacher et continuait son observation tranquillement. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il pouvait bien être mais le soleil était haut et la chaleur commençait à se faire sentir décidément il dormait trop…Il était étrange de voir ses amis comme ça car, sans compter à sa toute récente relation avec Junsu, on pouvait penser que les deux frères avaient toujours été avec eux, ils s'entendaient tous parfaitement. C'était vraiment super de réaliser à quel point des caractères aussi différents s'entendaient à merveille une fois mis tous ensembles. Le mieux, selon lui, avait été de découvrir celui de son « petit ami ». Si en tout premier abord Junsu était d'apparence très timide, une fois cela passait il était de nature très enjoué, rigolant avec eux de tout et de rien tel un enfant qui peut trouver un amusement quelconque à regarder une fleur. C'était parfois déroutant il fallait l'admettre mais très vivifiant, il communiquait sa bonne humeur autour de lui. Mais le plus surprenant avait été d'avouer que malgré tout Junsu était un médiateur au sein de leur nouveau groupe. Les disputes étaient fréquentes mais jamais grave et avec quelques mots dits à l'oreille il parvenait à calmer les esprits et son rire si spécial achevait le vent mauvais qui s'était levé entre eux.

-Yoochun !

Ah ! Il était découvert, des regards moqueurs étaient levés vers lui.

-Tu descends ou pas l'endormi ? Demanda Jaejoong taquin.

Yoochun eut l'air de réfléchir puis il dit à Junsu de venir le rejoindre. Le jeune s'exécuta en rougissant sous les commentaires plus ou moins salaces qui fusaient autour de lui les ragots iraient bon train après ça…

* * *

Le prince Leemin sortit de ses appartements avec lenteur, ses gestes étaient mécaniques alors que son cerveau était assaillit de sombres pensées. Son père l'avait fait mandé rapidement, un pays voisin et son armée marchaient dans leur direction avec, apparemment, la ferme intention de livrer bataille. Comme tout ceci l'agaçait s'il avait été aux commandes aucun petit pays mineur n'aurait osé les attaquer leur père était trop laxiste.

Au détour d'un couloir il tomba nez à nez avec l'un de leurs invités, c'était le jeune prince Kim, Junsu lui semblait-il.

-Bonjour Prince. Le salua-t-il de sa jolie voix.

-Bonjour à vous aussi cher invité. Où donc courrez-vous ainsi ?

Sous ses yeux Junsu lui fit un splendide sourire accompagné d'un petit rougissement quand il lui répondit qu'il se rendait chez le prince Yoochun. Hum, son frère bien sûr. Junsu serait-il le nouveau jouet de son cadet ?

Leemin était l'aîné des garçons de la famille Park, sans compter sur Jaejoong qui n'était pas loin, mais il ne pouvait prétendre à la succession et il ne pensait pas qu'il le souhaite de toute manière. Cela dit, être le plus âgé signifiait des tâches dont il se serait fort bien passé telles les interminables réunions dans la grande salle en compagnie de son père et des conseillers. Ses frères et sœurs quant à eux vaquaient à leurs occupations, ignorants du monde réel et de sa dure réalité. Yoochun en était le parfait exemple et tout son contraire au final. Leemin pouvait se vanter d'être beau car il l'était, grand et bien bâti, des muscles déliés et souples. Il n'était pas une beauté androgyne comme l'autre prince mais plutôt de ces beautés animales avec un regard profond et une certaine aura autant inquiétante qu'envoûtante. Son regard se posa sur Junsu qui avait l'air si frêle à côté de lui, mais cela n'ôtait rien de son charme et l'hôte comprit que c'était exactement le genre de chose qui plaisait à Yoochun, comme à la moitié de sa famille. La fragilité avait un attrait sans égal et l'apparente innocence du jeune devant lui accentuait encore cet effet.

-Et bien je ne vais pas vous retardez plus longtemps, des affaires importantes m'appellent.

Il prit congé du prince et partit le long du couloir tout en le frôlant au passage récoltant un frisson. Mh serait-ce de la peur ou….

* * *

Son cœur avait raté un battement au passage du prince Leemin, il se demandait pourquoi donc réagissait-il ainsi. Tout en marchant il se posait des questions jusqu'à finalement arriver à sa destination. Yoochun lui ouvrit, il n'était couvert que d'un pantalon qui lui descendait sur les reins et ne cachait pas grand-chose. Son cœur rata de nouveau un battement mais ce n'était sûrement pas pour la même raison et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit un bras l'attrapa et le tira à l'intérieur alors que sa bouche rencontrait sa jumelle. Junsu oublia ses questions idiotes et se laissa aller dans cette étreinte qui commençait à devenir moins chaste son dos rencontra un mur et les mains de Yoochun en profitèrent pour s'aventurer sous son haut, caressant doucement son ventre et lui envoyant d'agréables frissons. Mais une angoisse sourde étreignit sa poitrine comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un devenait trop intime avec lui et en essayant de ne pas le froisser, Junsu le repoussa doucement. Un regard interrogateur lui fit face.

-Excuse moi Yoo' mais…

-Tu ne veux pas. Termina-t-il avec une petite pointe de déception dans la voix qui fit mal à Junsu.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, j'ai envie mais…pour le moment je n'y arrive pas.

Junsu se sentait vraiment mal, il repoussait ses avances et ne parvenait pas à lui dire que pourtant il voulait être avec lui que c'était bien la première fois qu'un tel sentiment s'emparait de son corps et de son cœur mais cette angoisse ne le lâchait pas alors que lui-même ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne se laissait pas aller. Il avait un problème décidément…

-Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas Su', tout va très bien dans ta tête, ça viendra. C'est à moi de m'excuser je vais vraiment trop vite. Dit Yoochun avec un petit air de remords.

Oups ! Junsu avait dit sa dernière phrase toute haute et bien bravo.

-Bon je vais aller m'habiller plus convenablement.

-Tu n'es pas obligé…Répondit machinalement le jeune qui mit sa main devant sa bouche quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de sortir. Yoochun rigola doucement en lui faisant un sourire carnassier.

-Je suis content de voir qu'au moins je te fais de l'effet, tout n'est pas perdu et j'aime beaucoup le rouge, il te va vraiment bien. Susurra-t-il à son oreille l'achevant au passage. Mh Junsu était sur que de la fumée devait lui sortir des oreilles tellement sa honte était grande. Il faisait n'importe quoi, Junho avait raison de dire que quant il s'excitait c'était un joyeux bordel…

* * *

Ils rejoignirent leurs amis main dans la main.

-Et bien ça a été rapide. Lança Jaejoong qui avait l'air d'humeur taquine ou chieuse selon Yoochun.

-Rassure toi nous n'avons rien fait sinon tu ne nous aurais pas revu avant plusieurs heures.

Sa réponse fit pousser des sifflements admiratifs et moqueurs alors que Junsu se demandait pourquoi parlait-il d'heures ? S'il couchait avec lui il aurait la réponse mais cette alternative lui faisait plutôt peur. Il n'y connaissait vraiment rien.

-Que diriez-vous de faire un tour à cheval ? Proposa Yunho. On peut sortir de l'enceinte du château à condition de ne pas trop s'éloigner.

La proposition fit l'unanimité et tous partirent en direction des écuries royales alors que le soleil se voilait derrière une masse grise venue du sud, la pluie ne tarderait pas, d'ici quelques heures, amenant avec elle la fraîcheur dont tous avait besoin.

* * *

D'après ce qu'il voyait les princes allaient sortir du palais. Hum c'était une bonne nouvelle pour lui, son opération était fin prête et il n'avait plus qu'à donné l'ordre afin que le piège ne se resserre sur le petit groupe. Cette sortie allait être très enrichissante et il espérait satisfaire son maître qui était fort exigeant. Sa main passa sur le pommeau de son épée alors qu'un sourire malveillant faisait son apparition, la chasse pouvait commencer.


End file.
